Microscopes are often used to analyze a sample in order to evaluate certain details and/or properties of the sample that would not otherwise be visible to the naked eye. Additional information on the chemical properties of the sample can be obtained by illuminating and observing the sample with distinct wavelengths of monochromatic laser radiation. Samples that can be analyzed this way include human tissue, explosive residues, powders, liquids, solids, inks, and other materials. A human tissue sample may be analyzed for the presence of cancerous cells and/or other health related conditions. Other materials may be analyzed for the presence of explosive residues and/or other dangerous substances.